Another Fairy Tail fan fiction
by fedorableotaku
Summary: Julianne MacHavish has always been an average wizard. As she lays dying on a grassy field after a fierce battle, she tells someone who finds her on the verge of death her story. A story of friendship, loss, action, and humor, follow Julianne's story, starting from the beginning of her career as a Fairy Tail mage.
1. Chapter 1

Life is a fragile thing to use humans. One slip up, and it could cause us losing it. That is what I am feeling while I lay on the grass, my life slowly draining away from me. Well, I might as well tell you my story, if you are willing to listen. My name is Julianne MacHavish. I am a wizard, you see. A wizard for a guild called Fairy Tail. Maybe you heard of it, maybe you haven't, but that doesn't matter at the moment. I can use requip magic, much like a great wizard named Erza does, but not as fast and I tend to use battle axes a lot more. I had friends, I made enemies, I had quite a normal life for a wizard in a guild.

"Mother. Can I go to the guild with you?" I asked, a smile on my seven-year-old face. My mother was a great wizard. She was pretty, kind, and powerful; everything a little girl could look up to, especially if your father died on a job when you were at a young age. That's what happened to me. Mother sometimes had to go on long jobs, just to support us, but when she was home, we would spend time together and visit her guild. That guild was called Fairy Tail.

"Mother? When are you going on your next mission?" I asked her on our way to the guild house. She looked away from me and then patted my head.

"Not for a while, Jules. I've gotten enough money to support us for a little while. Maybe in a month or two, I will go back on a mission." She said, with a slight smile. I grinned, and mother took me into the guild. There were some other kids around my age there, but they were official members and Mother didn't want me a member until I was at least twelve. I didn't object, since I was as a young child and I was still developing my skills by that time, but I felt jealous of the others who were in the guild.

"Maria! You're back!" A boy my age named Natsu exclaimed. Natsu is a flame-head. Nothing else could explain him any better. "Maria! Fight me!" He got ready to throw a punch when Mother requiped and hit him with the butt of her rifle. That knocked the wind out of him quickly and the winner was declared easily. I just shook my head at how Natsu just flung himself at mother and still lost with that surprise attack. This world is filled with idiots.

"Natsu you idiot." I said. "That was supposed to be a surprise attack, if you were actually trying to land a simple punch." He looked at me and then he seemed to take what I said to consideration.

"Thanks! Uh, who are you again?" He asked with a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm Julianne. Maria's daughter, remember?" I deadpanned. Did everyone forget who I was or just remembered me as Maria's daughter? Well, I don't care either way. I don't exactly like attention that much.

"Ah. Maria, you came just in time. They are announcing S-class placement testers today!" Lisanna smiled. Mother seemed to light up at the thought of the S-class test.

"Mother? What is S-class?" I asked, trying to get my mother's attention from all the other kids my age.

"It means that you are one of the strongest in the guild and I can do better paying jobs." Mother explained quickly, before disappearing into the crowd of overly excited guild-mates. I just stood there, feeling alone, until Gray came up to me.

"Hey Julianne. Hopefully your mother is one of the people taking the S-class exams." He said, making me feel better and I perked up.

"That's right. Mother should be able to take the exams, doing all those tasks to support me and herself." I rambled, grinning. Gray and I talked until Master Makarov signaled everyone to settle down.

"Alright my children, it's time to announce who shall be in this year's S-class exam!" Cheering erupted throughout the guild. Once everyone settled down again, Master Makarov started to name off members and I waited in anticipation for Mother's name to come up for this exam. When it did, quite a few cheers were in the crowd and I was beaming in pride that Maria MacHavish was my mother. A few more names were called and then Master Makarov had to explain the rules of this exam. Once everyone disbanded to do there own thing, I went up to Mother and gave a huge hug.

"You did it! You can become S-class!" I cheered. She hugged back with a chuckle and then explained that she would have to be gone for a little while because of it. I didn't care. As long as Mother was happy, I was happy. We hang around the guild a little more until it was time for us to return home. I waved good-bye to my friends and walked back to my house in hand with my mother. It was a great day for both of us. Mother had returned home after a mission and then we found out that she could take the S-class placement exams.

That, was only the beginning of where my life turned from content to dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple weeks later and Mother was out at the exam. I was alone again and frequented the clearings in Magnolia to practice on getting stronger. I liked the peace and quiet, but sometimes I felt as though I'm never there. One day, I hope to become stronger and everyone will know me. For now, all I could do was train. A couple of days after Mother went to do the exam, she came home.

"Did you become S-class?" I said. She looked at me with a sad smile.

"Not this time Jules." She said. I smiled at her. I didn't care if she didn't get it, but at least she tried. All I cared that she was home, safe and sound. Well, at least that's just what I thought.

"Julianne. Have you been practicing?" Mother asked. I nodded with enthusiasm. She smiled softly. She started mumbling something I couldn't hear. When she looked back at me, she saw my confused expression and waved it off. "You better get some rest, Jules. I'm taking you to the guild hall tomorrow!"

I smiled and ran off to brush my teeth and get into bed. The next day, my mother took me to the guild hall, but this time, everything seemed tenser and the aura around scared me. We arrived at Fairy Tail and all of Mother's friends swarmed her and asked if she was all right. I went to look for Gray and Erza to ask what was going on.

"Julianne, you didn't know? Your mother ran into-" Erza was cut off by Gray who told her to shut up.

"It's nothing. Your mother is fine, Julianne." Gray said. I found it weird how my two closest friends were keeping secrets from me. The two who understood me the most after Mother. I heard a voice in the crowd calling me out. Mother wanted to see me.

"Julianne, you know how I said that I wanted for you to wait until you were at least twelve to join the guild, right?" She said. I nodded. "Well, I want you to join the guild so if something happens to me, you have a family behind you to help you."

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say or do. I nodded slowly, trusting her. I didn't know why she wanted me to join or why she thought something might happen to her, but I did what she wanted to do. She took me to Master Makarov and asked if I could become a member. He agreed and asked where I would want my guild mark.

"I would like mine on the left side of my chest, please." I said. I wanted mine of my heart. A member stamped the mark on the left side of my chest and it turned out white. I smiled. I was finally a member of Fairy Tail.


End file.
